


until you come back to me.

by loveoverpride



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Missing someone you care about is the worst.</p><p>I didn't write this specifically for Josh, but he could be the "him" in this drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	until you come back to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Missing someone you care about is the worst.
> 
> I didn't write this specifically for Josh, but he could be the "him" in this drabble.

Distance is such a foul word in my mind. I was happy for this new opportunity, but jealous that once again someone else would be spending quality time with him. Not me.

The hours and days of waiting.

Keeping my cool, not wanting to bother him.

Pictures triggered my laughter and tears. I wanted to be strong; so embarrassed to even mention about my heartsick state. Was I crazy for thinking this way?

He was working hard and I felt as if I was hardly working.

Then, I got the message I wanted:

_I’m home._

When I arrived at the house, my stomach tossed with a helping of butterflies. His smile, his sarcasm, his embrace.  I wanted it all in person and the moment finally arrived.

In the back of my mind, I heard, “What are you going to do when he leaves again...for months?”

I’ll get to that when it’s time.

But the way he said my name…

I wanted to cry. He was here right in front of me. I could notice the sparkle in his eyes. The familiar weight of his footsteps. His arms taking hold of me.  The warm scent of his’. On me.

I love him. He doesn’t know the extent of it, but I do.

“Hi, sweetheart.”


End file.
